When an accessing computer seeks to render an image specified by a selected Web page, the accessing computer retrieves the full image, decodes it, and stores it. As understood herein, it may happen that the image is designated to be presented in a resolution that is smaller than the resolution of the original full image. In such a case, the accessing computer down-scales the original image that had been stored in its memory and presents the down-scaled version. But as understood herein, this means that greater storage space than necessary for the specified resolution has been consumed in the accessing computer.